Hangman's Alley
}} Hangman's Alley is a location and settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Hangman's Alley is a back-alley in The Fens area of Boston, close to Fenway Park, which was devastated by the Great War like the rest of the city. By 2287 the alley has become home to a small group of raiders, who have constructed basic defenses at both ends. Hangman's Alley becomes available as a settlement to the player after clearing out the raiders. Layout The Hangman's Alley settlement comes with a workshop, a weapons workbench, a cooking station, and pre-existing junk walls with doorways and a guard tower. The majority of the structures present can be scrapped, excluding the elevated shack. Unlike most settlements, it has a very limited build height (2 levels only), which prevents the Sole Survivor from adding any structure vertically past the buildings that surround the alley. However, if done right, most of the vertical space can be used to compensate for the lack of overall space near the ground. The shape of the settlement is good at limiting areas of attack as it is only accessible from three directions (if one unchains the door up the ladder) and has flat surfaces that are easy to build on. Hangman's Alley is the closest located player settlement to Diamond City. Notes * Both of the doors of the alley will be Novice locked while it is under raider control. * If the player character has not yet claimed this settlement for the Minutemen, P.A.M. may designate it as the new location for Mercer Safehouse. * The decorative corpses cannot be removed except by console command. * This location is very non-intuitive to design a defense for, as enemies will spawn within the building area as opposed to on its edge like all other settlements, even if all entrances are blocked. * The area immediately south of Hangman's Alley is a frequent battleground between super mutants and Diamond City Security patrols. Both sides will respawn every few days. As a result, constant gunfire off in the distance will often greet the player character when they fast travel to this location. The settlers are sensitive and join the battle also which is far away from the main area. * The houses to the northwest are a spawn point for random encounters. * Settlers who live here will normally only stay inside the part of the settlement that was used by the raiders. While the outside of the alley can be built up, settlers will not visit it. Appearances Hangman's Alley only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * During the quest Taking Point: Hangman's Alley, a radio beacon and power generator can be constructed outside of the accessible area. The generator will still count towards total power, but one will not be able to connect wires to it. If this happens, one would either have to build a second generator, or use the console command to disable clipping to exit the map and access them. * During attacks on this settlement it is possible for attackers to spawn inside of the buildings surrounding the settlement. If this happens one cannot execute the last attacker, and will be forced to fail the quest. This will still cause death or destruction to the settlement, regardless of defenses or blockades. Nonetheless, if game difficulty is not set to Survival, this can be easily fixed with the help of the command. Just activate it, go through the wall, and kill the remaining attacker. * Raiders can spawn in the tunnel, which can cause the settlers to bug out and start walking towards a wall with their gun out. * NPCs may not walk anywhere in the overall area of the section nearest the northern/riverside and eastern entrances, whether they've been assigned to a row of crops, a bed, a guard post, or a store (the cut-off point appears to be the default position of the guard tower. Considering the shape of Hangman's Alley to be an "L," this space would be the short part). This is because the default sandbox area of the NPCs does not cover all of the settlement area. If assigned to something within that space they will simply remain idle in the "main square" of the alley near the un-scrapable shack and cooking station. Therefore, it is best to use this space for the player's own use, such as for weapon and armor workbenches, and objects that do not require NPC assignment such as water pumps. ** Solution(Unofficial): expand the sandbox area by using mods like Hangman's Alley Patch * Placing the fast travel mat does not change the settlement's fast travel point. One will still arrive by the east entrance regardless of where they place the mat within the Settlement. * The raiders that are killed to capture the settlement often respawn when the cell is reset. Gallery Hangman's Alley East Entrance.jpg|East entrance Hangman's Alley West Entrance.jpg|West entrance Hangman's Alley Chained Door.jpg|Chained door Hangman's Alley Side Entrance.jpg|Side entrance Category:Fallout 4 settlements Category:Boston buildings de:Hangman's Alley es:Callejón del Ahorcado fr:Allée du Pendu ru:Переулок висельника uk:Провулок шибеника